


Legoland Water Park.

by Prismidian



Series: The Visiting Florida Series [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: Beautiful World
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Legoland, Water Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending the previous day at Legoland, Mathias and Lukas, are joined by Mathilde and Elsa go to the Lego Water park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legoland Water Park.

**Author's Note:**

> Mathias Køhler - Denmark  
> Lukas Bondevik - Norway  
> Mathilde Køhler - Nyotalia Denmark  
> Elsa Bondevik - Nyotalia Norway

"So, we are going to the water park today ja?" 

"Yeah." 

Lukas was less than thrilled about Mathilde being there but his sister too? 

"How did you get talked into this Elsa?" 

"How do you think?"

Lukas sighed but nodded in understanding, it was the Danes fault, which Dane he wasn't sure, but he knew she had to have gotten talked into it somehow. 

"Ja! Why don't you change into your swim trunks so we can go soon." 

"...you should wait an hour before swimming after you eat." 

Mathias just laughed and handed him his plate of food before he left to change. 

Elsa had already changed and rejoined the group by the time Mathias had gone. But the only reason Mathias hadn't left before was because he was waiting to see Elsa's suit, which was evident by the disappointed look on his face when she came out with a cover up on. 

"So did you have fun yesterday Lukas~?" Mathias' sister liked teasing Lukas almost as much as she liked teasing Elsa about having fun, but Lukas had a harder time ignoring Mathilde than Elsa did. 

"Shouldn't you be changing Mathilde?" 

Mathilde pursed her lips in a sort of pout since Lukas wasn't about to indulge her.

"Fine, I'll go change then." She said with a huff before she wheeled her suitcase into the other room, just in time for Mathias to come back out.

"Ok Lukas! You're the last one! Eat your food and change your clothes so we can go." 

"Why can't I just stay here?" 

The funny thing about what Lukas said was he knew he shouldn't had said it the moment he finished his sentence.

Why? Because before Mathias could protest, a dark sort of aura started to form around Elsa and Lukas tried very hard to avoid his sisters gaze. Mathilde stifled laughter as she happened upon the see and Lukas left to change. Elsa calming down since she hadn't wanted to spend the whole day 'babysitting' the two Danish siblings, picked up the plate of food Mathias had left for her and began eating in silence. 

The mood didn't seem to get any better even after they got to the park, even though there were laughing children playing and smiling faces everywhere, excluding the few children having melt downs because they had to leave or didn't get the toy they wanted. 

"...Well this is fun." Elsa deadpanned.

Mathias laughed "Well we're not doing anything yet ja? We're just standing here. So what do you want to do first?" 

Mathilde glanced over the map she had found and pointed to one of the many slides

"Why don't we try these first?"  

"Because I'd rather-"

a sharp elbow to the gut caused Lukas to grimace and cease his snarky comment as he shot his sister a glare. She glared back and hissed  _"It won't do us any good to upset them, I'd rather they both be happy than have to drag them around  because you hurt their feelings."_  

"You just want-" 

"Don't"

"You-"

"Don't say it." 

"Don't say what?" Mathias joined in and Elsa's face flushed with color. 

"Nothing Mathias, go ahead with Mathilde we'll catch up." Lukas told the Dane before Mathias walked off and Lukas gave Elsa a side glance.

"Shut up." She muttered angrily and he simply rolled his eyes. 

"You know, I don't think I want to know." 

"Ja, you don't." 

"But if I did..."

"Lukas, I'm warning you." 

He held his hands up in surrender and she gave a sigh of relief as she prayed her blush would go away by the time they caught up with the others. 

"I thought you didn't like being alone." 

"Sadly its a trait we both share." 

"Then why do you give him such a hard time about it?" 

"Maybe because I don't like the idea of my best friend with my sister." 

Elsa didn't have much of an argument after that one. It was true that Mathias and Lukas had been like best friends since forever, like brothers even. So she understood why it would be so strange for Lukas having his best friend who he saw as a brother, having a thing for his sister. 

"You know it's going to work this time." 

"I have trouble figuring out why it didn't work the last few times you two tried." 

"Times were different and we were different people. Now that that's all died down there isn't any real troubles we'd be facing in the future." 

"It's your pride that's been your problem, both of you." Lukas informed her.  

He had watched the two of them grow up together, as well as himself and he could see how much of a child they both were. When things got tough they fought like children but they never forgot what drew the two of them together, although their pride kept them apart. 

"Is that supposed to be your way of saying you finally approve?" 

"I didn't say that."

"But you're giving me relationship advice." 

"I don't want to see him hurt you again Elsa." 

"He won't, I'm not scared trust him anymore. I've put the same blind trust you put in him and he has yet to disappoint me, ...at least not more than usual." 

Lukas gave a small chuckle before Elsa shoveled him and he stumbled a bit as he laughed more. 

"You're hopeless Elsa." 

"Yeah well you were friends with him first, so who's really the hopeless-" 

"You're the one that's slept with him." 

It was a dangerous move by Lukas to throw that one in there but Elsa had been too distracted by him to notice the dripping wet Dane that had started to walk towards them.

"Elsa, you should try the green slide, it's awesome!"

Mathias announced before a rather confused expression came over his face when he saw Lukas' smirk.  

"What did I miss?"

Throughout his life  there had been many reason Mathias was considered clueless,

this was one of them. 

After hours of walking from one attraction to the next, waiting in lines and the occasional bathroom breaks, the four found themselves floating down the lazy river ride in inner tubes.

Mathias however had ditched his and preferred showing off his physique by swimming beside Elsa's, while Mathilde had hers around her waist; Elsa and Lukas both reclining on theirs. 

"Why didn't we come here first?" 

"I don't know why don't you ask Mathilde?" 

"Lukas, knock it off." 

"Nej he's right, I should have asked you where you guys wanted to go." 

"It's fine Mathilde, don't worry about it."

Mathias didn't feel like contributing to the conversion because he was too preoccupied trying to find more Legos to stack on Elsa's tube. 

"Mathias, we don't need anymore, I'm going to start throwing these at you if you don't stop." 

"Elsa didn't you read the signs? It says play safe." 

"Mathias I don't care what the signs say, you need to listen to me and what I'm saying and I said we don't need anymore." 

Mathias had found another piece but swam through the water back to Elsa's tube and wrapped his arms around it to slow it down.

"I thought doing something to distract myself would make you happy since you don't like how much I talk." 

She wasn't expecting him to hold onto her and she bit her lip as she watched her brother and Mathilde slowly get further and further ahead of them.

"Mathias I-" when she turned her head to look over her shoulder at him, he caught her in a kiss and she lost her train of thought.  

"Jeg elsker dig Elsa." 

"Jeg elsker deg også Mathias"

She replied with a small smile before what sounded like a geyser came from down the river. 

"That was probably Lukas.."

Elsa sighed and Mathias swam around to the front of the tube and put Elsa's legs under his arms.

"Well come on, let's go find out what happened." 

Elsa was about to protest, if her squirming wasn't enough when he first grabbed her, but instead she sighed. Seeing no point in telling him to let go, since she knew he wouldn't.

"Mush." 

Once they found the other two, Lukas hairpin was gone and Mathilde was soaked from head to toe; Even though her hair had been drying the whole time they were on the lazy river ride. 

"She ruined my Bluetooth." 

"Who brings a cell phone to a water park?"

"Everyone does Mathilde, it's the twenty first century, people don't go anywhere without there phones." 

"Lukas, I thought I told you to put that in a locker." 

"I don't need any lip from you Mathias, I'm sure my sister has gotten enough." 

"Lukas." 

"Why don't we eat something to eat? I'm sure Lukas is just hungry." Mathias suggested trying to keep a fight from breaking out since there were children around. 

Curse words were not the only things that could have gone flying if Lukas or Elsa got too upset about something. 

"I'm sure your phone will be fine."

Mathilde tried to assured him but he wasn't having any part of it. 

"Mathilde why don't you stand in line with Mathias so he's not alone." Elsa suggested and Mathilde gave a heavy sigh.

"Fine alright."

Once she was gone Elsa rose a brow at Lukas and he grumbled a bit before folding his arms. 

"And you call me a child." 

"Mathias is the child."

"I can agree with you there but really Lukas?" 

"She's more annoying than he is! I don't know how you put up with her!" 

"Well, she's not like Mathias, that's for sure, she needs attention, but not the kind of attention I can give her. She's actually not that bad when she drinks, she actually gets quieter and likes to snuggle." 

"Yeah and Mathias only gets louder" 

"And affectionate." 

Lukas paused for a minute to keep himself from saying something he shouldn't before he sighed heavily.

"Why did you have to say that Elsa?"

"Say what?"

Mathias asked again, having missed the conversation that had taken place moments before he got there. This time with his sister behind him carrying drinks. 

"Alright, so, we should eat, dry off, walk around and then we'll go back to the room to change before dinner?" 

"Where are you planing on eating Mathilde? Please don't say it's a bar."  

"Nej, it's not a bar and you'll just have to wait and see~."

Elsa didn't feel like discussing food choices when they were currently eating but neither did Mathias and the both kind of watched Lukas and Mathilde bicker.

It was strange that the two of them got along enough to be in a romantic relationship and their siblings fought like, well a brother and sister in law that just pushed each others buttons the wrong way. 

After dinner everyone was so tried Mathilde had fallen asleep in the car on the way back to their room. But once they reached the hotel she wandered into the master bedroom half asleep before she crashed in the middle of the bed. 

"Hey Elsa..?" 

"Yeah Mathias?"

"....Think we could share a bed tonight?" 

"Aren't there enough bedrooms we don't have to share a bed?" 

"Ja, but I don't like to sleep alone."

"Why can't you sleep in the same bed as Mathilde?" 

"She's already asleep on the top of the blankets, can't I just sleep with you?"

"I'm not changing which bed is mine and Elsa's stuff is already in my room." Lukas chimed in. 

"I'm just talking about sharing a bed, nothing else. Unless-"

"Nei."

Elsa was quick to cut Mathias off, even though Lukas already knew what he was implying. 

"It's her bed, she can decide if she wants to share it with you." 

"It has been a while since we shared a bed, if Lukas doesn't mind I guess I don't." 

"I didn't say I didn't mind." 

"That's not a no~."

Mathias said happily in a sing songy voice before Elsa grabbed him by his tie and pulled him into their room, closing the door behind them before she looked up at him.

"You know that's not happening this weekend." 

"Hey a guy can dream can't he?" 

"You're such an idiot."

She muttered before he kissed her on the lips briefly and she closed her eyes, humming softly into the kiss before he grinned and she gave him a small smile in return.

"But you're my idiot."   

**Author's Note:**

> Danish used:  
> Ja = Yes.  
> Nej = No.  
> Jeg elsker dig = I love you.
> 
> Norwegian used:  
> Jeg elsker deg også = I love you too.  
> Nei - No.


End file.
